Yu-Gi-Oh! Black Side of the Heart
by Elemental HERO Stratos
Summary: Will give better summary when I have more chapters.


A boy stood on the fringe of a pine forest in the light of a half-moon. He had his hands clenched into fists, and grimaced. It looked like he was trying to convince himself to enter the forest. Muttering something, he shook his head and, trembling, headed forwards.

…

A track that looked like it was popular with deer led into a clearing. A woman sat on a tree stump. As a crunching sound came from the deer path, she stood. In the dark, it was hard to make out her figure. She wore a dark jumpsuit with some sort of black wrist computer on her left arm. After a moment, the boy came through the deer path, face scratched and sweaty. Game paths were harder to follow then he thought.

"So. You came after all." The woman had a voice like poison honey, and as she stepped into the moonlight, looked it. Her face was round with a slightly pointed chin. Her nose was straight and fair, and her hair looked like liquid coal. She wore nothing else but the jumpsuit and the computer. But her eyes were hard like diamond, and colored like the needles of the trees they were in.

"I want my friend back." The boy looked nervous, but sad. He trembled so much his knees knocked together, and he too wore one of the wrist computers. Except his was on his right arm, and was an entrancing pattern of mint and white. His t-shirt was blue with a sign of twelve stars in a circle, and he wore gray sweat pants. He was barefoot.

"You mean this one?" Walking over to the stump she was sitting at previously, she pulled out a sack. It was hidden quite well, and could have simply materialized beside the stump. It squirmed. The woman reached in with gloved hands, and pulled out a cat. It was a rather small cat, and looked more like a kitten. It had huge eyes, which were emphasized by the scared, dilated pupils. It looked like it had golden eyes behind the sea of black. Its pelt was light orange, with brown splotches on its stomach and tail.

"Mr. OJ!" as the boy reached for the kitten, his expression turned to one of anger and longing.

"So that's the little runt's name. Well, you can't get him back until I get that card." the woman said with a hard voice.

"You can have it! Just give me Mr. OJ!" The boy was on the verge of tears, and reached both hands out.

"Now, now, I couldn't just take it from you, now could I? We need to duel for it." The honey was back in her voice as she said this, and she ran her fingertips along the boys cheek.

The boy sniffled and said; "Fine. But promise you'll give me back Mr. OJ first."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Now get your Duel Disk activated and let's Duel kid." The woman pressed a button on her computer, and from the sides emerged plates. They slid one out of the other, and all were pitch-black. Except the card slots, which were glossy like obsidian. The boy did the same to his mint-white Duel Disk, and they inserted their decks into their respectful slots.

Boy LP: 4000

Woman LP: 4000

"I think that, as the challenger, I should go first." The woman drew her card, and began her turn. "I summon Blackwing – Zephyros the Elite." A man materialized with a cloud of black feathers. He wore a bird-like mask, and the front was gold, with a pointed beak. The plumage on the back was bright blue, and he wore black wings. His armor was orange. (ATK: 1600) "Then I play a face-down and end the turn."

"M-my turn!" The boy drew and immediately went into his turn. "I summon Unifrog in Attack Mode!" A short, stubby little toad appeared beside the boy. It's back, face, and limbs were purple. Its underside was white. It had a twisting horn like that of a unicorn, and it looked at the boy with an expression of derision like it was saying 'Really? Me versus that huge winged guy? C'mon man!' (ATK: 400)

"Now I activate the field magic Wetlands!" The field around them turned into swampland, with huge blades of grass all around them. "This increases the ATK of Unifrog by 1200. (ATK: 1600)"

"So they're tied? Pathetic." The woman snorted. "But, just to be safe, I activate Icarus Attack. By Tributing Zephyros, I can destroy your two cards." The boy uttered a small cry as his field emptied.

"I play a face-down card and end the turn." The boy sniffled again and wiped his nose.

"Very well, you little brat. It won't help you. I play one card on the field face-down, only to immediately return it to my hand. This activates the effect of Zephyros in my grave, bringing him back, but I take 400 points of damage."

The winged man rematerialized, and the woman's Life Points decreased. (LP: 3600) "Now because I control a face-up Blackwing, I can Special Summon the Blackwings Bora the Spear and Gale the Whirlwind." Another winged man and a bird appeared next to Zephyros. One had purple wings, and red-yellow plumage. The other had a green-feathered head and purple wings. (ATK: 1700 and 1300 respectively.)

The boy's mouth formed an O shape as he beheld her field. Three monsters in one turn was quite a few.

"Ha! Your face! But I'm not done yet. Now I tribute these three Blackwings, to summon Destiny HERO – Plasma!" A demonic-looking man appeared, dressed in dark purple armor. He had tattered, leathery wings like those of a bat, and huge gauntlets. On his shoulders were two curved blades, and on his helm was another. (ATK: 1900)

"Now, since those three Blackwings I just tributed were of the DARK attribute, I can Special Summon the Dark Armed Dragon!" This time, the creature was not remotely humanoid. A huge dragon roared, covered in black armor with silver blades. Its tail was a mace, and it looked extremely fearsome. (ATK: 2800) "Now, my dear dragon's effect. I banish my now-useless Zephyros to destroy your face-down!"

The boy had tears running down his face as his face-down Negate Attack disappeared. "Fine! You win, now give me OJ!" he cried.

The woman wagged her finger and said; "Ah-ah-ah! We need to properly finish. And that means direct attacks from my two monsters!" As the two monsters charged, the boy covered his face. It was reflexive, as he knew he shouldn't feel any real pain. But as his Life Points decreased to zero, he felt weaker and weaker, until he passed out on the ground.

"O…..J…" he muttered, and slowly let a choking black envelop him.

The woman giggled and said; "My my! Did I forget to turn off my baaad Duel Disk settings? Oh, goodness I did! Well, since you obviously don't need this, I'll be taking it!" Still giggling, she dug through the boy's cards until she found the one she was looking for. "Now, sleep forever you little brat." she muttered as she walked away. "And you can keep the damn cat by the way."


End file.
